I Want OUt
by cayt-lynne
Summary: Sam realizes he wants to be a lawyer.


**I Want Out**

**Summary – **

**Sam realizes he wants to be a lawyer for the first time.**

Walking down the street, Sam thought about his future. He would be graduating high school in a few months, and he still had no idea what he wanted to do. All he knew for sure was that he didn't want to be a hunter. Anything but that. He would be normal and happy and monster-free. That was what he really wanted.

As he continued along, he suddenly heard commotion coming from one of the houses he was passing. It looked normal, cheerful and domestic, if a bit small. There were two cars in the driveway and a child's bike in the yard. Its outward appearance was a stark contrast from the noise that was finding its way out to Sam. He could hear a child screaming and crying, along with a woman.

"Stop! Please! No, Jerry, don't!" Her hysterical voice tugged Sam closer. He was torn. Did he help? Or mind his own business? The decision was made when the child let out a terrified and pain-filled scream. Sam ran up to the door and with one kick, broke it in half. He had his gun in one hand and his fake badge in the other.

"What the hell?" the angry voice of a man drew his attention to the living room, where the husband stood over the crumpled and bloody body of the child and the mother crouched over him in an effort to protect him. She had several bruises on her face and shoulders, as well as a cut over her eyebrow. The sight filled Sam with rage.

"Police!" he shouted in his most authoritative voice, just like Dean had taught him. "Hands up! Put them up!"

The man slowly raised his hands, looking poisonously down at his family. He made a sudden lunge, hands outstretched and reaching for his wife's throat. She let out a scream. There was the sound of a shot being fired and then everything was silent. The woman stared down at the body of her husband, a puddle of blood slowly forming under his head. Then she looked up at Sam. He was breathing heavily and holding his gun in both hands. He was shaking. Then she burst into tears.

Ten minutes later, Sam had the woman, who had introduced herself shakily as Tami, sitting in a chair at the kitchen table with a cup of tea held tightly in both hands. She was watching Sam apply first aid to her son, Mickey. He wasn't too badly injured, nothing Sam couldn't handle. She had some undried tears clinging to her face, as did the boy. Sam finished up, packing away the medical supplies in the kit that he had found under the sink.

"Thank you," said Tami. Sam looked up, surprised.

"For what?"

"You saved our lives." She reached over and ran a hand through Mickey's hair. "Though I don't know what we're going to do about…"

"Him?" Sam looked over at the body on the living room floor. "I'll take care of it."

"How?"

Sam pulled out a phone and called the local police department. He gave them his badge number, explained what happened, and requested that the officer reporting to the scene bring someone to help Tami and Mickey.

"There you go," he smiled at Tami as he put his phone away.

She was quiet for a while. Then she reached out and took his hand.

"Why did you help us?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people wouldn't."

Sam sighed. "I just…I wanted to help. My family is…messed up. I can't stand the thought of anyone else's family being broken like mine was."

"You're not a police man. You looked like you're not even out of high school."

"I'm not. I'm a senior."

"And you…have a gun?"

"My family," he muttered.

"Oh. Well, what are you going to do? When you graduate? Become a real cop?"

"No, but…I think I want to help people somehow. People like you guys, who have messy family life. People like me. I just don't know how."

"Hmmm. Lawyers usually go in for that kind of thing, I think."

The sound of sirens coming down the street yanked Sam out of his thoughts. He started for the back door, looking back at Tami and Mickey one last time.

"You'll be alright?"

"Thanks to you," she nodded. "Now go on. Go and help people."

Sam nodded back and hurried out.

On his way back to the motel where they were staying, Sam thought about what Tami had said. A lawyer. He could easily get into law school, with his grades and GPA. Alright, maybe not easily, but it was possible. He could keep helping people. Saving people, not hunting things, not even remotely the family business. He could be normal and happy and safe. But…what about Dean?

Unlocking the door of the room, he contemplated on whether he should tell Dean or not. The decision was made for him when Dean yanked the door open and pointed at the television that was blaring the news.

"Check it out, man," Dean said excitedly. "Some dude was about to kill his wife and then a guy just burst in, killed the husband, and saved the wife and kid."

Sam avoided Dean's eyes. When Dean looked at him excitedly, he took in the uncomfortable shifting and the averted gaze and immediately put two and two together.

"Sam! Did you do this?"

"Dean, there's something I gotta tell you."

"Sam. Did you bust in that house and kill that man?"

"YES! Listen to me, Dean!"

"What, Sam!"

Sam took a deep breath. "I want out."


End file.
